


burn it up, hot, baby

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, Overstimulation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, Mark has to goad his boyfriend into taking action.





	burn it up, hot, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now i got you in my space (i won't let go of you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351166) by [missgine (blueberry_muffin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GOT7KinkMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7KinkMeme) collection. 

> @ OP who requested this; i tried my best, i hope you're satisfied <3
> 
> yes the title is from a twice song
> 
> as per the claim requirement, there are no big age differences. their ages here are the same as the real ones.

Mark's first time at the sauna had been an experience he mostly remembered in sensations. The oppressive stench of other bodies washing filth of their bodies. The too chilly air-conditioned waiting room. The initial tepid warmth of the steam room that gradually inched up to slightly but not too much uncomfortably hot, that made him feel like he was baking in his skin at an arctic pace, sweat oozing out of his every pore, feeling himself being cleansed from the inside out.

That last feeling is how he's feeling right now. Except he's slick with something other than sweat. He's being smothered by the sticky sheets from below and by the alpha’s large solid frame from above. He is being blanketed in heat.

What had started out as a casual quickie had turned into lengthy ruination. It wasn't the actual rut (yet), kind of a fake one. A teaser for the real thing. It occasionally occurred between mated couples whose biologies were entirely in tune with each other.

Had it been any other time, they would have been delighted to prolong it but Mark had just come off two back to back shifts from the hospital and Yugyeom had been trying to be considerate by not nailing him to the nearest surface and letting him rest. Usually their schedules weren’t a problem, but the holiday season had thrown everything out of whack.

When the scent of mint overlaid with dark chocolate spread around the room, catching Mark’s attention, Yugyeom had been embarrassed about it, and was about to excuse himself to the bathroom to take care of it but Mark had quickly put a stop to that and led them to the bedroom, rebutting Yugyeom’s protests with a solid rebuke that it would only get worse because Mark’s schedule wasn’t letting up anytime soon. “I don’t want the entire house stinking of your desperation, Yugyeom. Are you going to fuck me or should I go find someone else?” The last comment had been a deliberate dig at Yugyeom’s alpha sensibilities and it had only taken that to rile him up into picking the omega up and throwing him into bed.

Yugyeom's teeth scrape over the bond bite, scattering away the stray thoughts in Mark's mind with that one action and pushed in further, a hard, powerful thrust compared to the earlier ones. Mark screams, turning his neck to the side at the same time his toes curl and hips rock off the bed, unable to get away from the constant stimulation but wanting more.

Yugyeom usually let up after one or two rounds but the prickling heat crawling under his skin made him more demanding and rougher than usual. He had Mark's slight delicate frame pinned against the mattress, wrists held down by his hands, pushing in and out of Mark's sloppy cunt that he'd bred thrice already. 

Mark had thought the first load would be enough to tide Yugyeom over, to take the edge off, but he only stopped long enough for Mark to get a breather. Then he was back again, pounding away, not giving Mark any wiggle room to anchor himself by digging in his heels or anything, just screwing over and over into Mark, who could only lie there helplessly and take it. 

And Mark. Mark was loving it. The stress of the workplace had been getting to him but he could feel it melting away. His scent was nonexistent under the antiseptic hospital smell and suppressants but he was being covered in Yugyeom’s scent. He loved how big Yugyeom was, how easily he could bend and twist Mark to his whim but not doing so because he respected and loved Mark too much to abuse his authority like that. But in bed, all bets were off. In bed, Yugyeom was free to let his baser alpha wiring run amok and Mark was only too happy to encourage it. 

He tries not to envision the mess between his legs; the insides of his red thighs shiny with slick and cum. Yugyeom's thick, hard cock pushing in and out without reprieve. The now purplish red bite marks on the meat of his thighs. Shivers race down his spine at the visual, knowing that it wasn't just a vision, but reality. The space between their lower halves was sticky, wet heat. 

Despite having done this multiple times, the embarrassment of it all didn't fade. Knotting wasn't even going to happen (fake ruts meant no knots as they were indicators of rough ruts to come) but the feeling of being nutted in enough times to be pregnant ten times over made Mark's face and ears flush hot and anew and bury his face into the nearest surface, which happened to be Yugyeom's sweaty but thankfully shaved pit. 

Yugyeom chuckles, low and deep, cradling the back of his boyfriends head delicately, not letting up on the intensity of the thrusts. His mouth seeks out Mark's skin and his lips find his temple, obscured by his hair. The same platinum blond that Yugyeom claimed made him look like some naughty fairy from a children’s storybook. "Feeling shy?" 

"Anyone would if they were being treated like a lovable cumdumpster," replies Mark but the words are muffled against Yugyeom's skin. Yugyeom's response to that is drowned by the sudden, erratic jerky movement of his hips as he emptied himself into Mark (hopefully for the last time that night). 

Pulling out hurts, in spite of Yugyeom's attempt to be careful. Mark hisses as Yugyeom pulls out and then cries in embarrassment as the cum spills out, sliding down his perineum to his ass crack to create a messy puddle under Mark's ass. He tries to close his legs but Yugyeom doesn't let him, holding them apart easily by the knees. Mark can't decide what to focus on; the remnant slick and cum smeared over Yugyeom's spent cock or the intent heat in his gaze as he drank in the obscene wreckage between Mark's legs. 

Fingers ghost slightly over his overstimulated flesh, his tender cocklet. The touch is lighter than the barest brush of a feather but it has Mark arching with a slight whimper. 

"Damn," whispers Yugyeom, awestruck as if _he_ wasn't the one who'd caused Mark to be this way. Usually Mark parries with a snippy retort but he’s too busy trying to catch his breath. Concern inches its way into Yugyeom’s sated haze. “Was it too much?”

Mark waves him off, stretching out his legs carefully. “Give me a minute and then we can clean up, okay?” When the furrow between alpha’s brow doesn’t disappear, his hand seeks out Yugyeom’s. It’s damp and slippery and tellingly sticky, but Mark holds fast, squeezing it until Yugyeom squeezes back.

“Okay.”

A few hours later, they’re curled up on the futon in the living room. It’s cooler out here on account of the breeze coming in through the window and doesn’t smell overwhelmingly of sex and pheromones. It smelled of lilies, thanks to the scent diffuser.

Mark is boneless on top of Yugyeom, more tired but relaxed from hours before. Yugyeom’s idly massaging the backs of the omega’s thighs, staring off into space. He blinks, as if realizing something. “Hyung.”

Mark grunts, not wanting to lift his head. “Mmmm?”

“Did you have dinner?”

Mark makes a confused and irritated noise. “What?”

Yugyeom flushed. “I asked, did you have anything to eat. I forgot to ask. Because of earlier.” He clears his throat, still a little embarrassed by his lack of control. Mark makes a sound that might be an amused chuckle which earns him a slap to the butt. Mark groans.

“If I say yes will you stop nagging and let me sleep?”

“If you tell me the truth.” It wouldn’t be the first time Mark lied to him about forgetting to eat. How did one forget basic functions like eating and showering? Residents, he thought sourly. 

“Protein bars. Coffee. An apple.” Yugyeom waited for more but then realized that was it. He tried to keep the irritation from leaking into his voice. He really did. “Hyung.”

Mark threw out a limp hand, hand flopping here and there before it landed on Yugyeom’s face. A finger poked his upper lip harshly. He’d been aiming for his mouth. “Don’t nag.”

Shaking his head, Yugyeom threw the offending hand off. “When you wake up I’m making you eat a huge breakfast and you’re not setting a foot outside that door until everything’s gone. Are we clear?”

His only response is a rude, drawn-out snore.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions regarding how this 'verse works, or are unclear on the anatomy please refer to the quoted Inspired Work which was used as a reference. it's a well-written series, and is the reason i was able to make the prompt work. fake heats are an infrequent occurrence and are triggered by some factor or another. think of it like an irregular period or something.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
